Luigi and Tails: Sidekicks on the Rise
by OctoGal
Summary: Sonic and Mario have gone missing, and Bowser and Eggman are working together! It's time for their sidekicks to come out of their shadows, and fight for their friends! Will they succeed, or will they meet their own demise?


It was bright sunny day in both the Mushroom kingdom, and Mobius. All was business as usual… except for one very crucial thing. The most famous heroes of those kingdoms, Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Sonic the Hedgehog of Mobius… they had disappeared! In Mobius, Sonic's friend Tails was searching all over for him. Whilst in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario's younger brother Luigi was searching all over for his older brother.

Tails let out a sigh, he had searched nearly everywhere for Sonic. He sighed as the sun was setting deeper into the sky, and the wind was as silent as a mouse on Christmas Eve. He let out a soft whimper, as he walked to the front door of his workshop. But… there was a small letter, seemed to be hastily stuffed into his front door. He tilted his head, and let out a soft. "Huh?" He took the note out, and read it as he went down. "Dear Miles Prower… if you're looking for Sonic he's… _Gone._ If you want to find him, find the man whose clothes are green, and whose hat has an L on it. -Signed, Dr. Eggman." Tails let out a gasp of shock, and fell over in almost passed out from reading it.

 _Meanwhile…_

Luigi had been sitting on his bed, crying. He was scared and worried about his lost brother, as there was a knock on the door. He tilted his head a bit, and walked downstairs to the door and opened it. There was… _Nobody._ But then he noticed, there was a piece of parchment down on the ground. He picked it up confused, then shut the door as he went over to the table and rolled it out. The parchment read. "Dear…. Greenie, if you're looking for your stupid brother. You won't be finding him for a while… _BUT!_ If you need help trying to find your dear brother, Mario….-" It was cut off, so he flipped it over and kept reading. "You must find the young twin tailed fox, whose fur is the color of yellow. His name is Miles, and he has the IQ twice that of one of the smartest people in the world. -Signed, King Koopa. (Bowser.)" Luigi had his mouth open in shock, and angrily threw the parchment down onto the floor, stomping on it. He sighed softly, and knew he had something to achieve. He had to rescue his brother, and it would be the first time he would ever do. But he also needed to find the two-tailed fox that had been mentioned in the letter he had received..

 _At that time, back in Mobius…_

Tails had stood back up from falling over, and shook his head clumsily. He was still kind of in shock, Sonic being captured?! This seemed like utter nonsense, but it had to be true… what else could've happened to his happened to his friend? Tails clenched his fist tight, and stared up at the sky. He yelled at the sky. "I'll find and save Sonic, even if it's the last thing that I ever do in this life!" He looked down at the note though, the first thing he actually needed to do at this time however, was find the man in green. "Looks like I have a flight to take, it won't be long… but who knows." Tails nodded slowly as he took off flying, ready to find whoever he needed that would help him on this quest.

A loud audible laugh was heard, as Bowser's Castle soon came into view. Standing on the balcony was the Koopa King himself, Bowser. He grumbled to himself as he looked inside, laughing once again. "Those two won't ever find them, isn't that right… Egghead?"

Eggman stepped out of the darkness, and threw a fist at the big koopa. "It's EggMAN you big fire breathing turtle! But according to my calculations, they most likely will not. With your brute, and my genius. We'll be unstoppable! There's no chance they'd be able to find them! Well, at least not _Alive…_ "

They both laughed as Bowser's Castle seemed to illuminate through the night, the fire and lava giving it a fiery orange glow. Off in the distance though, somebody was watching. They soon jumped away into the darkness, not to be seen again…


End file.
